


Golden Girls

by blondiness



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondiness/pseuds/blondiness





	Golden Girls

My FAVORITE 80s show! The Golden Girls!

:D


End file.
